leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott/Games/Quotes
'Petalburg City' : "Excuse me! Let me guess, from the way you're dressed, are you a ? … … … … … … Well, maybe not. Your clothes aren't all that dirty. You're either a rookie , or maybe you're just an ordinary kid. I'm roaming the land in search of talented . I'm sorry to have taken your time." 'Pokémon Trainers' School' : "Hello? Didn't we meet before? I think back in . Let me introduce myself. My name's . I've been traveling everywhere in search of outstanding . More specifically, I'm looking for battle experts. So, what brings you to this ? Are you a , too? The first thing you should do is to have a }} learn the move }}. If I remember correctly, someone in this town has ." : "Hmm… The talent levels of the students here are unknown. The potential's there." 'Slateport City In front of the Oceanic Museum : "Huh? I'm sure I met you somewhere before. Have I introduced myself to you? If not, my name's . I just saw run away from here like they were stung. Let me guess—you drove them away?" : "Hmm… Maybe, just maybe, this …" : "All right! I think you're going to become a good friend. So, let's register each other in our ." : "What I'd like to do is tag along with you, but I do want to keep an eye on the talents of other people, too. So, I'll be off to roam other towns a bit more. Be seeing you, !" In front of the Battle Tent : "Oh, hey! If it isn't ! , let me guess—you're going to take the challenge? Yeah! That's a good idea! That's a really great idea! After all, a tough is the perfect fit for the ! Give it your best effort!" Mauville City : "Hehe… I was watching that match! You're friends with that boy , aren't you? But you didn't hold anything back and beat him impressively. Yeah! That's what a real battle is all about! I idolize like that! I'll be cheering for you!" Battle Tent : "Hey there, ! I thought I might see you here. A 's a place where you can meet tough . It doesn't matter what the rules are, or how battles are waged, either. , I expect you to do the best you can!" : "I visit here regularly in hopes of seeing tough in action in whatever the situation." Battle Tent : "Hi, ! So you came out to this ! The people in these parts tend to be easygoing and laid-back. But, you see, what I'm looking for are people with… How should I say this? Someone bursting with the desire and the drive to win. If there were a like that, I'd immediately… Whoops! Never mind! Keep working at it!" : "Instead of wasting your time with the likes of me, why not make a challenge?" : "Hahahah! Way to go, ! I just passed by a riding a . You just beat that , didn't you? It was pretty obvious that you did. The kid looked really upset with a face all red from anger. I sure seem to run into you often. Are you off to next? I expect that you'll do well at the . Well, I'll be seeing you!" '''Match Call :"Hiya, , it's me! Just as I thought, you won at the . Your strength… Perhaps you really are the that I've been searching for. Remember, you have a fan in me. I'll be cheering from the sidelines. Keep up the great work!" 'Lilycove City' : "… … … … … … … … … … Zzz… … … … … … Huh?! Oh, sorry, sorry! I was snoozing! I came to check out this thing. I have to admit, it does look quite entertaining, but… Consider me a purist—I prefer battles and tough . But that's just me. , I hope you'll enjoy everything like the , the whole works!" : "I think it does take strategy to win a . Devising strategies is one way of becoming a better , I'd say." 'Mossdeep City' : ", feeling good? I'm doing great! I'd heard 's is pretty strong, so I decided to come take a look-see for myself. But there's something wrong about this town. People are going on about a warning letter and the … I don't think it concerns me in any way, though." 'Ever Grande City' : ", you've clawed your way up to face the ! I'm happy for you! You made my cheering worthwhile! , if you were to become the … I'll get in touch with you then. Okay, . Go for greatness!" 'Match Call' : "Hi, hi, ! It's me, . I'm aboard the now. It feels great to be on the sea! By the way… There's this place that I'd like to invite you to for a visit. If you're interested, board a ferry at either or . I'll fill you in on the details when we meet. I'll be waiting!" 'S.S. Tidal' : "Well, hi, hi! , ! Something's come up, so I have to disembark, but I am glad to see you! Congratulations, ! There's a place I'd like to invite someone like you. It's the… ! What's the place like? You'll understand when you see it! I've spoken with the ship's about this. The next time you take a ferry, you should be able to sail to the . Okay, , I'll be waiting for you at the !" ' ' At the entrance : "Well, if it isn't ! You came out here!" : "It's great to see you here, it really is! I hope you'll take your time and explore everywhere. Naturally, I hope you'll also experience the pure essence of battling. I also have my quarters here, so feel free to visit if you have time." Inside Scott's quarters : "Well, hello and welcome! Heheh… Sorry about the cramped space. Anyway, , let me formally welcome you to the . This is my dream come true. It took me years and years, but I've finally given shape to my dream. On reflection, it was a terribly long journey… I left home alone on a quest to find strong . No one can imagine how much effort or time it took to make this real. But that's all in the past. No point dwelling on that! All I want for you is to enjoy battling to your heart's content here. , I want you to have this as a memento for all the time our paths crossed on our journeys. " : "You can check your Battle Points on your . The more success you have here at the , the more Battle Points you will collect. Use your Battle Points the way you see fit, like trading them for items. " : "I'm expecting great things from you!" : "You don't just train for battle, right? I think I remember you working on a as well. Well, guess what? You may run into wild in the somewhere… Fufufu!" : "Have you met any of the ? Better yet, have you obtained any symbols from them? I handpicked the as the toughest anywhere. But I'm sure that seeing how tough you are will startle even them!" : "Every is an individual. They all lead lives of their own. But when they're in a battle, it doesn't matter who they are. They're all the same! I love the purity of battle, where everyone is equal. That's why I go everywhere seeking who are serious about battling, and invite them here." After winning 50 battles in a row at the :"Oh, I heard about you! How you ruled the ! You beat over 50 in a row? That's fantastic! I want you to have this!" :"I'll be expecting to hear even greater things about you now!" After winning 100 battles in a row at the Battle Tower :"Oh, my! I heard about you! How you overwhelmed the ! You beat over 100 in a row? That's ridiculously spectacular! You've got to have this!" :"I'll be expecting to hear even greater things about you now!" After obtaining all Silver Symbols :"Are you enjoying things in the ? …Wait a second… Oh! Your ! You've collected the full set of silver symbols! That's more than impressive! You are tough, just as I suspected! Normally, I wouldn't do something like this, but this is a special time! I want you to have this. I'm sure you can put it to proper use." :"I must say I have the gift of knowing a good when I see one. I'm so glad I had the foresight to bring you here!" After collecting all Gold Symbols :"I hope you're enjoying everything in the . …Wait a second… Oh, my disbelieving eyes! Your ! You've gathered up the full set of gold symbols! That's more than stupendous! You're incredible, just as I suspected! … … … … … … , you've got to accept this! I think you will be able to appreciate the value of my gift!" :"I must say I have the gift of knowing a good when I see one. I'm so glad I had the foresight to bring you here!" 'Match Call' After registering Scott :"Howdy, ! You know how can be found everywhere? Like in the mountains, in the sea, in tall grass anywhere? Just like , you can find everywhere, too. As a result, I have to hurry everywhere, too. Busy, busy!" After defeating Maxie at Mt. Chimney :"I'm on }} right now. It's teeming with ! It's also overgrown with tall grass everywhere, it seems. Walking around in shorts here makes me all ticklish!" After defeating Shelly at the Weather Institute :"Hi, hi, ! Have you had the chance to climb ? The place is a memorial to the that have passed away. It's somewhere every should climb to the top of once." After defeating Team Aqua at Mt. Pyre :"Hi, ! I've been hearing about these odd gangs being a nuisance. and , I think they were. I would think there'd be some skilled among them…But if they're thugs…" After defeating at the Aqua Hideout :"Oh, hi, . Might there be tough at the bottom of the sea? I can't go check for myself. I can't swim, for one. and I don't raise …" After receiving the :"Hi, hi, ! You know that you can challenge the when you've collected all the ? With your talent, becoming the isn't a pipe dream. But did you know? There's somewhere even better. But that's all I'm willing to say for the time being. It's something you can look forward to. When you've won your way through the into the !"